


Of Hissing and Powerpoints

by ChocolatesLovechild



Series: Until Summer Starts [4]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Damian acts like a cat, Fluff, Tim makes a powerpoint about it, batfamily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 02:44:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14559126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocolatesLovechild/pseuds/ChocolatesLovechild
Summary: Damian hissed.





	Of Hissing and Powerpoints

Damian's first reaction to Tim was an assessing once over. The action held an uncanny resemblance to Bruce. Damian then glowered at Tim. Damian prowlede closer to him, his back straight and chin upturned regally. It reminded Tim of a haughty housecat. Damian scowled darkly at the slightest upturn of lips. “You would do well to remember who the blood son is.” Moments later Damian fled the room. Warm blood dripped down Tims forearm in three identical scratches. On a sugar high that night, Tim started the ‘Damian Wayne is actually a cat’ powerpoint.

-

Damian Wayne is many things, mused Tim. He’s vicious, his idea of date night is beating up villains under the cloak of the night. Damian's territorial, pray for the soul who touches what he deems his. Tim winced, recalling that one time Stefanie used his pants for fingerpainting. But what Damian was doing right now, well, it confirmed Tim’s hypothesis.

Damian Wayne is a cat.

Damian lay curled up in the corner of the couch. He winded around himself, caramel skin glinting in the sunbeam he basked in. A content, rare smile softened the assassins features. His hair was uncharacteristically ruffled and he even wore sweatpants. Alfred the cat lounged in Damian's arms. 

Dick padded into the living room. He yawned despite how refreshed he seemed. The last weeks toll on Dicks sanity had melted away. Once Dick caught sight of Damian, he beamed. Dick then patted Tims cheek in greeting before flopping next to Damian to partake in the spontaniouse sunbathing. Damian bristled, but didn't wake. “Good morning Timmy.” 

Tim almost replied but Dick carded his fingers through Damian's hair like it was normal. Tims mouth opened and closed. Damian leaned into the touch. Dick continued to pet him. 

Tim was about to politely ask what the fuck was going on, but Dick scratched the demon brats head. The kid actually purred a faint rumbling sound. Tim had the uncomfortable notion that he was intruding on a moment. Tim left to store his new evidence on his powerpoint. Dick raised an eyebrow as Tim fast-walked away. Damian rolled onto his side.

-

Tim sat on the toilet seat, texting Kon, when someone knocked on the bathroom door. “Someone's in here.” Tim called. “Drake, there are others in this house, escort yourself out of the bathroom.” Tim rolled his eyes. “There are also other bathrooms, demon brat.” Damian kicked the door. Tim ignored him. “I won't hesitate to pick the lock, Drake.” “Oh yeah, try it demon brat. I'm not leaving.” Ten minutes later and Damian finished picking the lock to the door and flung the door open. Tim glared, fully clothed having anticipated the action. He stomped out, satisfied that he made Damian wait. As soon as Tim left the bathroom, Damian strode away. Tim seethed. “Are you fucking kidding me.” Tim added Damian's behavior to the powerpoint, stating that Damians like a cat who yowls at your door, but doesn't come in when its open.

-

The next time Damian displayed cat like behavior was during one of Dicks schemes. It managed to be more hilarious than annoying. 

Dick had an infuriating tendency to force the bat family to partake in ‘family bonding’. They often ended in disaster, that never stopped Dick. Dicks latest fixation was the water park. Tim really didn't expect anyone in the batfamily to agree to participate. Dick Grayson should never be underestimated. Dick got Cassandra on his side. Cassandra roped Bruce into team water park. The combined effort of all three forced Tim and Damians compliance. 

Despite Dicks effort, he couldn't persuade everyone. Stephanie refused to go, claiming chlorine and her hair were not on friendly terms. Barbara shook her head and made a vague gesture to her wheelchair. No one could make her change her mind. Selina raised a perfect eyebrow at the request. Jason remarked that there's a limit to the amount of family activities Dick could get him to do a month. Dick pouted but decided to count his victories and not his losses. 

During the outing, Cassandra adopted a new found love with water. She reveled in the feel of it. Bruce had fun to. He did his best to hide how much he liked waterslides. He failed when Dick texted the family group chat that Bruce went on the water slide six times. Tim photographed everyone and made self deprecating tweets. His picture of Cassandra diving into the waterpark pool got 200 likes. 

Damian put his foot in the shallows before flinching, leaping back, and baring his teeth. Tim snapped photo evidence for his power point. Dick had prepared for Damians reaction. As soon as Damian leaped back, Dick grabbed him and flung him several flights up at the highest waterslide in the park. Bruce expertly snatched the screaming assassin out of the air and plopped him in front of the water slide. He pushed Damian down the slide right before the boy could attempt to castrate him. 

“GAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!”

Employees and civilians balked. A woman next to Tim muttered “fucking Gotham.” Tim rubbed his temple. He later added a detailed account of the event to his powerpoint.

-

Tims eye twitched. Damian sat on his favorite couch in all of Wayne manor, his legs flung out, taking up as much room as possible. Tim had just came back from the bathroom. “Damian move your legs.” Damian glanced at Tim. A moment passed and Damian looked away, Tim huffed. Tim turned and walked to the kitchen plopping down in a seat and continuing scrolling through Tumblr. 

Damian strolled into the room and grabbed a caramel from the cupboard. He sat down a seat way from Tim to eat it. Tims knuckles whitened from his clench on his phone. He was definitely putting this on the powerpoint.

-

Tim stood in front of the bat family proudly. “And that is why Damian demon-brat Wayne is actually a cat.” Damian looked murderous. Bruce hid his smile with a hand. Dick dissolved into a fit of giggles. Cassandra looked delighted. Stephanie stared at Tim like he was the genius of the century. Barbara rubbed her hands together like she was plotting. Alfred nodded, approving Tims powerpoint. Jason howled with laughter.

Damian stood up. “ Father can I get my swords-” “No Damian.”

Damian hissed.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! If you want more bat-family fics written by me, check out the series this belongs to. Its bat-family themed. Leave a prompt in the comments and I'll probably use it. :D


End file.
